An Inazuma Mother's Day
by Pokefan291
Summary: Its Mothers Day. Lets See What Our Friend At Raimon Are Up To Today.


Today is Mother's Day. Everyone in Inazuma Town was enjoying their time with their mothers. Except for one little girl…

* * *

**Normal POV**

A girl with waist length black hair and brown eyes, wakes up, yet she doesn't get up. She lays there staring at the ceiling.

"Another Mother's Day alone." Fueiki sighs.

Fueiki, is a second year at Raimon Jr. High. She plays the flute and is the manager for the soccer team. Fueiki's parents apparently died and she doesn't have anyone to celebrate this day with. There is her older cousin, Hikari, but she doesn't feel a motherly connection with her. Fueiki could hear the happy voices coming from downstairs. Hikari and her husband Tachimukai Yuuki, and their 6-month-old daughter, Mikomi, were celebrating Hikari's first Mother's Day.

Fueiki pulls herself from the comforts of her bed and gets dressed. It was Sunday, and since it was Mother's Day, Endou-kantoukun delayed practice until noon.

"Good Morning, Hikari-neechan; Yuuki-niisan." Fueiki puts on her fake smile as she appears in the kitchen.

"Good Morning, Fueiki." Hikari, a girl with medium length black hair and brown eyes, smiles, holding Mikomi.

"Morning, take a seat, I'm making breakfast today." Tachimukai smiles.

"Which is nice. I've never had your cooking, so this should be interesting." Hikari teases.

"Give me some credit." Tachimukai laughs. "Ok, here are my famous pancakes."

"Ok, here we go." Hikari says looking at Fueiki.

They both take a piece and close their eyes, expecting it to be bad. They put it into their mouths and chew.

Hikari is the first to respond as she gives a smile, "It's good!"

Tachimukai folds his arms and nods, with that look of 'I told you so.'

"Their really good Yuuki-niisan." Fueiki praises.

"Thank you." Tachimukai beams.

Hikari sits Mikomi so that she is looking at her, "Maybe your Papa can make breakfast for us everyday."

"I wouldn't go that far." Tachimukai laughs nervously.

The rest of the morning was kind of fun. They all just relaxed outside. Tachimukai was trying to get Mikomi to walk but the little baby looked confused, so that didn't work out.

"Well, its almost noon, I'm going to start heading out." Fueiki excuses herself.

"Okay, be careful." Hikari waves in goodbye.

Fueiki waves goodbye as she leaves with her bag.

"She isn't her happy self, isn't she?" Tachimukai frowns.

"Well, if you don't have a family to celebrate today with, wouldn't you be feeling down too?" Hikari questions as Tachimukai looks down.

**Fueiki POV**

As I walk to Raimon Jr. High, I think of how everyone is going to be talking about what they did for their mother's this morning. I heard Tenma sent his mother a card the other day and she should be getting it today, he's also making breakfast for Aki because she is like a mother to him. I giggle a little wondering how that will turn out. I also heard Yuichi was getting out of the hospital for today to spend time with him and Kousuke's mom. Oh, I bet it's nice to have a mom… I cant even remember what my parents were like. I was so young…

**Normal POV**

Fueiki is by the soccer field near the lake. She opens her bag and takes out her flute. Whenever she plays her flute, she feels at peace. She starts playing a tear-filled melody that makes your heart want to burst.

"Do you hear something?" Tenma asks as he and Aoi walk to school.

"It sounds like a flute." Aoi defines.

"It sounds like its coming from the soccer field." Tenma guesses.

The two walk to find the source of the melody. They soon meet the field and see who is playing.

"It's Fueiki-neechan." Aoi identifies.

"It's a nice melody, but is sounds…I can't really define it." Tenma closes his eyes trying to guess.

"It's a bit sad, isn't it?" a voice sounds.

"Captain!" Tenma and Aoi say in unison. They bow in greeting then Aoi picks up.

"You said the song was sad?" Aoi picks up.

"Yes, you can hear it." Shindou informs.

"Why would she be sad?" Tenma questions.

"Tenma, what's today?" Shindou counters with a question.

"Mothers Day?" the confused midfielder answers.

"Correct. So does that ring any bells?" Shindou asks.

"Oh, Fueiki doesn't have any parents." Aoi perks, "So is that why?"

"Yes." their captain looks down.

"Is there anything we can do for her? She is always so good to us, so we should do something." Aoi asks.

Just then, the music fades. They see Fueiki pack up her flute and starts her way back to the school.

"I have an idea." Tenma whispers as he runs off with his two friends looking at him with wonder.

…

Fueiki reaches the school and walks into the clubroom. She sets her stuff down and starts to head to the field. Although, she stops as she sees the first years appear through the door and following behind them is the rest of the team.

"Fueiki-neechan, we have something for you." Tenma happily chirps.

"Yes?" She answers questionably.

"Here." he smiles handing her a card.

She accepts the card and looks at it. There is a soccer ball on the front with a heart in the middle. She opens it up and reads the card.

_Dear Fueiki-neechan, _

_Today is mother's day, and even though you are not a mother, you are like one to all of us. You comfort us when we are down, praise us when we are good and take care of us like a real mother does. So today, we would like to say, 'Happy Mother's Day.' _

_Love, Matsukaze Tenma, Nishizono Shinsuke, Kageyama Hikaru, Masaki Kariya and Sorano Aoi._

Fueiki looks up at the card to see the five little first years looking at her with happy smiles. Tears start to well up in her eyes, for the happiness is so great that she is unable to help it.

"You guys are the best." Fueiki smiles.

The first years run up to her and give a hug because she has taken care of the so much that they wanted to do something for her.

That was the best day of her life. She closes the card and puts it in her bag as they all head out to the field for, yet another fun filled day of soccer practice.

* * *

So how was that? It was just a cute mother's day fic. Its also to show that you don't have to be a mother to feel special on this day. Happy Mothers Day everyone.

I DO NOT OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN!


End file.
